Day 7 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 7. People's Freedom Army & conspirators Colonel Dubaku, mercenaries, & gov't moles * Colonel Iké Dubaku: General Juma's second-in-command, Dubaku entered the United States and began collaborating with Nichols to force President Allison Taylor to cancel the planned US intervention in Sangala by breaching the CIP firewall ** Brian Gedge: a Secret Service agent, trusted by Henry Taylor, who was actually a mole ** Edward Vossler: another corrupt Secret Service agent; targeted Samantha Roth for murder with the intent of framing it as suicide; kidnapped Henry Taylor ** Elemu: Dubaku's right-hand-man at the 12451 Arlington Avenue hideout, helped chop off Henry Taylor's finger and later shot him ** Mikali: one of Dubaku's men at 12451 Arlington Avenue ** Technician #1: one of Nichols' crew who helped Dubaku crash two passenger jets within sight of the Oval Office ** Store front cashier: cashier at a grocer's market above Dubaku's city hideout ** Dubaku man #1: leader of a group of Dubaku's heavily-armed subordinates at the Stanswick Power Plant ** Nearly one-hundred U.S. gov't moles, including congressional staffers: Teo Dell'Amico, Terry Matalas, Shauna McGarry, Adam DeSilva, Geoff Aull, Kim Reynolds, Alexandra Gaines, John Poladian, Olivier Benamou, Scott Powell, Mike Posey, Kim Barnhart, Jim Sharp, Tristan Mejia, Eric Guerin, & Maren Brown * Nichols: directed the usage of the CIP module in breaking the CIP firewall for Dubaku; transferred the Matobos to Dubaku ** David Emerson: the leader of the mercenary group carrying out the technology thefts to create the CIP module *** Morgan: one of Emerson's subordinates; Emerson killed Morgan for insubordination and replaced him with Jack Bauer *** Litvak: one of Emerson's subordinates, Litvak cut the power to the residence of Ule Matobo during the kidnapping attempt *** Alan Tanner: a sniper who took out Schector and Ari to prevent them from giving up Tony's location, and middleman who was supposed to report Emerson's next mission to Tony *** Gabriel Schector: the former supplier of Jack Bauer and Tony when they worked at CTU; coordinated the technology thefts **** Ari: Schector's bodyguard *** Masters: one of Tony's accomplices who helped him abduct Michael Latham *** Donnie Fox: the second accomplice of Tony who helped abduct Michael Latham *** Lennert: a mole in the FBI SWAT team who aided Tanner's escape from the Columbia Building ** Henchman #1: Nichols' driver when the Matobos were handed over by Tony Almeida * Ryan Burnett: personally involved with Juma "from the beginning", he was the chief of staff for Blaine Mayer and a mercenary contracted by Dubaku who planned to have him eliminated ** Sean Hillinger: the deep-cover mole in the FBI from Burnett's group, had plans to betray Dubaku ** Erika: had an affair with Sean and assisted him in the plot, but Sean killed her to frame her for everything General Juma's group *''General Benjamin Juma: the leader of the rebel People's Freedom Army who staged his second power grab in Sangala during Redemption. As of Day 7, his successful coup had resulted in the deaths of two hundred thousand Sangalans ** ''Udo: killed Iké Dubaku in his hospital bed for Juma; functioned as subcommander in the White House invasion ** Ngozi: Juma's technical expert ** Laurent Dubaku: Juma's remote reconnaissance officer during the siege; while guarding Juma's boat in the Potomac, he observed Renee Walker and pursued her ** Abo: One of Juma's commandos who was a low level employee at the White House ** Cimbe (hall guard): gathered hostages after the siege ** Cimbe (torch operator): dismantled an underground layer of protection beneath the White House with a blowtorch ** Commando #2: another of Juma's best soldiers Starkwood Jonas Hodges: an executive at Starkwood and key ally of Juma's who provided him with the intelligence needed to raid the White House * Greg Seaton: Hodges' personal assistant and advisor * John Quinn: professional killer hired by Seaton to silence Ryan Burnett and frame Jack Bauer for Hodges * Tom Chapman: worked with Hodges in selecting targets for a weapons system * Stokes: a Starkwood employee tasked to retrieve the bioweapon from the Port of Alexandria ** Reese: one of Stokes' subordinates, he drove the flatbed at the port ** Mitch: one of Stokes' subordinates, he was ordered to run a diagnostic on the bio-weapon at the port ** Cooper: one of Stokes' subordinates, assigned to kill Carl Gadsen ** Dolen: one of Stokes' subordinates, he was sent to find Cooper ** Greer: one of Stokes' subordinates, he drove the container mover ** Robert Galvez: a mercenary at the Starkwood headquarters, secretly in league with Tony Almeida ** Murphy: a guard at the Starkwood headquarters Prion variant developer cabal & operatives Alan Wilson: the most influential member of the prion cabal * Cara Bowden: impersonated Patricia Eames and hired Tony Almeida ** Tony Almeida: mole inside Emerson's mercenary group; sabotaged Starkwood Python rockets but stole a container of prion variant *** Robert Galvez: agreed to assist Tony in the theft of a container of prion variant *** Harbinson: raided the Al-Zarian apartment alongside Tony and Cara *** Operative #2: breached the subway system computers *** Transit cop: an operative undercover as a transit cop who watched and coerced Jibraan Al-Zarian for Tony ** Sarah: one of Bowden's undercover operatives; "wife" of Bob ** Bob: one of Bowden's undercover operatives; "husband" of Sarah ** Levinson: a doctor hired to extract the pathogen out of Jack's body * O'Niel/member "3": a male cabal member; inquired about details concerning Jibraan Al-Zarian * Cabal member "4": a male cabal member * Cabal member "5": a female cabal member; inquired about possible casualties estimates. See also * Jack Bauer: joined Emerson's crew but only to help Tony maintain his cover; was critical in the kidnapping of Ule Matobo, but ulterior motive was to capture the CIP device * Carl Gadsen: an unwitting Port Authority officer who was bribed to allow Starkwood's bioweapon to pass through security under the pretense that the container actually held electronics from South Korea * Olivia Taylor: She was the one who arranged Hodges' killing. Though she tried to call it off, she was too late. * Martin Collier: had Jonas Hodges murdered even though Olivia Taylor balked at the last moment Category:Lists * * *